Contrasting Colors
by Cliapatra32
Summary: True colors will be revealed, adventures will prove true friends, and all in all the truth will come out. The question is, can anyone handle it once i is shown? This is a counterpart to my original story Blue Eyes, allowing you to see what you couldn't while stuck in Helga's POV.


Hello everyone! I just finished a story so I now have the room to begin this one! Like I said, it's practically a collection of event we missed in the story blue Eyes hike being in Helga's POV. After Mach thought, work, and added support, this is Lethal Dreams.

* * *

-flew away into the mass of fluffy pink clouds that colored the sky in a beautiful hue. Everything was calm as the blonde pilot's adventure began, the sky seemingly endless to his upmost delight. It was so relaxing, he didn't notice the clouds below him darkening And swirling around something. It wasn't until a hand , covered in streaming blood, emerging from the center of blood-red mass and wrap it's grimy fingers around the plane and drag it out if the sky-

_"Gooooood Morning Hollywood! It is a marvelous Monday with- oh who am I kidding? When is a Monday ever marvelous?" _

Arnold would have turned off the radio, but his hands would've probably knocked it off the shelf. Sitting upright in his bed- breathing labored, hands quivering, widened eyes- he began to think. Why had this been happening again? Every dream altered itself over the last two months since celebrating his parent's anniversary in gruesome quays until it developed into, well, _that_.

"C'mon Arnold, it was only a dream." he toiled to convince himself, but the statement was too weak. He was a firm believer that dreams were messages, visions that hold secret meanings only that person should know.

He got up to get dressed, picking out his clothes from a drawer in the corner of his room, when he saw the worn picture laying on the top. He picked it up, gingerly glided his fingers against the worn out fading edges, and observed every detail almost expertly. Following his morning tradition, he stared into the eyes of the woman, then the man. Both might have held anger or love as they sat in that plane, he wouldn't be able to tell by just a picture.

"Hey Shortman, you awake?" His grandpa yelled from downstairs.

"Yes Grandpa!" He placed the picture down and got ready for another day at school. Before leaving his room for the final time, he looked in the mirror again to make sure his outfit was fine. Something in the mirror glistened, and for a moment Arnold thought is wasn't real. He got close to examine it, and picked the old picture up again.

"I can't believe I missed this." he muttered. In the very corner of the image, placed on the back of the plane, was the foreign logo of Miduan Alquiler de Aviones and ten numbers.

"Hurry it up, Shortman, or you'll be late to school!" His grandpa shouted again, snapping the boy from his focus. He jetted downstairs and said a quick goodby to his grandparents before leaving the house, jumping over the rush of animals coming in, and ran onto the bus just as the doors began to close.

"Dang man!" Gerald whispered, looking around the bus for wandering eyes while Arnold caught his breath. "What'd you do? Wake up late?"

"No. I-I was looking and had a dream and-"

"Woah there buddy. Slow down!" Gerald said as he heard Arnold's rambling.

The bus ride was spent welcoming school mates and telling the whole story from the change in his dream to this new and groundbreaking clue he had discovered. Gerald listened, interested in the topic of that morning, and by the time they pulled up to the school he was shaking his head.

"I want to check this up in the library." Arnold asked. "The company could lead me straight to where they are."

"Arnold, we only have a few minutes before class." Gerald began.

"Don't worry, it wont' take long." he walked into the library and logged onto a computer. Searching on Google, he typed in the company name and clicked on the first result.

"It's all in Spanish." Gerald said. "How are you going to read it?"

"I don't know." Arnold started, a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Maybe this 'English' button will help?". He looked back and raised an eyebrow at his friend, amused. Gerald just told him to move it before they're late.

_Miduan Plane Rentals_

_Locate__d at t__he northeast borderline of the town Miduan and the state of Panama, the Miduan Plane Rentals company has been operating since the early 1980's. Although we are not popularly known, we still rent you a quality plane for the quality price! Any information you'd like to known about price ranges, history, or anything else, please contact the rental manager, Eduardo Hernandez, at ***-***-****. Please come visit us one day! _

"That's it, Gerald!" Arnold exclaimed, temporarily ignoring the librarian shushing him. "This is what's going to lead me to them!"

"Arnold, what do you mean 'lead you them'?" Gerald asked as they left the library and walked towards class. "Don't tell me your thinking of calling the guy."

"I have to Gerald." Arnold argued. "Not only that, but my dreams have been more revolved over the plane then them lately. I swear the dream was telling me something, Gerald. Maybe I should take the opportunity and call him."

Gerald sighed. "But Arnold, that number is at least twelve years old! He could have changed it or moved, so many things could've happened in that amount of time. I mean, look at your life for example, and all of the changes you've gone through." Internally, he knew it was pointless. Once this boy had something planned in his mind-especially involving his parents and dreams- he would stick it out until it was absolutely impossible to accomplish, but this conversation of this call gave him an unwelcoming burden in the pit on his mind.

"But my dream says so." The dream was practically telling him to call the place.

"Look buddy," Gerald said. He stopped Arnold with a hand placed on his shoulder. "If anyone knows anything about dreams, it's you. So I'm gonna let you really think of all the consequences of your decision before you do anything crazy."

The two walked into the classroom where the teacher was not present, allowing the conversation to drown mercilessly in the sea of chatter, cell phone alarms, and text messages. The two took their seats on opposite sides of the room, giving Arnold the chance to give his last two cents.

"My decision isn't crazy at all."

* * *

I hope you liked the first segment. Review if you want, I just hope at least 10 people see this (although from the number reading Blue Eyes, it's a pretty low goal). I will try to update every week or week and a half if I can.

Just to let you guys know, this is kind of going to be like the traditional Jungle Movie journey, but with a side reverting back to Hillwood now and again. It seems right to just do that, but remember that this is first a counterpart to my original story Blue Eyes. Not the other way around.

Until next time.


End file.
